


Observation

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor contemplates Rose and his own actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: _innocence_.
> 
> Thank you to goingtothetardis for the lightning-quick beta this morning...and then for saving my butt when I thought I'd lost this!!

He stood at the entrance to the observation deck, ignoring the destruction beyond the window. She was silhouetted against the burning rubble of her planet. Taking it all in. Quiet. Contemplative.

He’d underestimated her. Despite being young and named for a delicate flower, Rose was made of iron. She was innocent, but strong. 

Shame bubbled in him for bringing her here. He’d watched his planet burn - why would he force that misery on her?

Because he’d wanted a companion. A partner.

It occurred to him as he watched her square her shoulders in spite of such destruction: he'd found one.


End file.
